Changes
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: Sousuke looks back on how much he has changed through those around him, from an orphaned mechenary to a 16 year old body guard. Spoilers for season 1 and TSR. Hints of Kaname Sousuke


_How was your weekend? Cause I MAY have gotten a little (quite a bit) drunk last night and was up with my mate watching movies (while drunk) until 4.30 in the morning. Best weekend EVER! Minus the hangover. The fact that I'm still up and writing is amazing. I would like to point out though, that I was NOT underage drinking. The legal age in Australia is 18, I am 19. Just wanna make that clear._

_Please forgive any poor spelling and/or grammar, I am SO tired and spellcheckless._

_Not mine. Spoilers for season 1 and TSR. R and R!_

_123456789123456789123456789 _

He had changed. As much as he hated to admit it, Gauron was right, but for the wrong reasons.

He was a mechenary, a trained killer, born and bred. He hadnt asked for it but those were the cards life had dealt him and he was in no position to argue. This was a war zone, if they cared about a child's opinion, he would never have been there to start with.

Then he met Kalinin and something changed, if only minor. He was still a mechenary, but he saved people. He wasnt being force into this, but a quiet life wasnt something he would be able to handle so he chose to work for TERRA, where he met Kurz and, later, Melissa. For the first time since early childhood, he was connecting with people, even starting to call them friends, Mardukas had made a name for scaring the crap out of everyone, new recruits or veteran. The biggest shock would have to be Captain Teletha Testarossa, who was five months _younger _ than himself. He could honestly say that he was skeptical, but she had more than proven her skills time and again and he was more than happy to serve under her.

Once again though, change was once again on the horizon, this time in the form of blue haired 16 year old Kaname Chidori. Firey, hot temped and never with her ridiculousy oversized paper fan, the brave young man would rather had Kalinin's 'Borscht' as rations for a month.

He never would completely adapt to Japanese civilian life, but as time wore on, he found himself wanting to try, mainly , though he'd never admit, because of _her_. Everyone noticed the changes. They were subtle but for someone like him, they made a world of difference.

He was only undercover as a high school student, but he was actually _trying_ to graduate, his mind was seeming in another place before and after most missions and he always had _at least _three miscalls from Kaname. He never told anyone, but he had become comfortable here.

But she was just his mission. At least thats what he tells her, his coworkers...and himself.

Wraith then threw another curve ball at him and he'd never wanted to throw it back more than he had when he'd checked his emails that night. Instead, he'd put his fist through the laptop's screen.

He ignored the looks, the whispers, the rumors about the 'true' nature of what he had been doing in Tokyo for the last six months. Kurz and Melissa were worried, he was at odds with Tessa and his hatred of Arbalest was causing major problems for the other members of the SRT unit. Cracks were beginning to show and he couldn't hide anymore.

He couldn't do this anymore. He didnt _want to._

And he couldnt explain why.

When Gauron told him that Kaname was dead, something inside his mind, and heart, snapped. Kneeling in the street as the building he'd just jumped from burned slowly burned to the ground, glass shards falling around him, blood trickling down his cheek from a small cut, one of his comrades watching him while the other had his gun trained on him.

His mind was blank.

He wanted his life to end. He _wanted_ him to shoot. At least then he could be with Kaname without being called away at a moments notice. Arbalest showed up, but he just wanted it to go to hell, as well as everything else. He wanted...

A voice broke through the smoke. At first he thought he was losing his mind, but his companions could hear it too. It _couldn't_ be.

_Kaname_.

She was kicking and punching him, calling him names and he didnt care. Kaname Chidori was _alive!_ After whicking a bandade on his cheek and practically kicking his butt into Arbalest, he finally managed to get back that piece that had been missing for the past week, the reason he contiued to fight everyday.

_Her._

He met her at the park, catching a train before being caught by Methril and escorted to the Tuatha de Danaan by Melissa and Kurz. If they noticed Kaname toying with his fingers, they didnt say anything.

"How did it go?"

"They took my offer...and half my paycheck."

"You know its not about the money right?"

"Of course."

"You ready to come back home?"

Home? Only after she said did he realise that he only now understood what the word truly meant. Home meant her. With a small smile across his lips, he stuck his elbow out to her.

"Lets go home."

Tessa had managed to sort herself and exited the conference room, only to catch a glimps of the couples retreat, as Kaname's hand moved from his elbow to his hand, their fingers sliding between each other effortlessly

On the long plane ride back to Tokyo, he knew they had things to talk about, but now wasn't the time. The last seven days had taken their toll on both of them, Kaname falling asleep on his shoulder not long after take off.

Guaron was right, he had changed. But looking at the girl that now rested peacefully against him, he decided he didnt mind.

He changed for her. And he wouldnt have it any other way.


End file.
